Smash Champs: The Family of Smash Champs
by StorytellerWhoWrites
Summary: The Smash Champs are a team that Train in the Day and Protect the City at Night, or at least, that is their regular routine. What really happened though before the team was born? Find out the Team's Origins awaiting you!


Smash Champs: The Family Of Smash Champions!

Chapter 1: Apprentice

A Jaguar held an invitation in front of him that was titled:

INVITATION TO THE DOJO

The invitation also had a picture of the dojo that was above the words "TO THE DOJO".

The Jaguar then lowered the invitation to look at the destination that he was headed to right now.

The dojo had four stories to it, each story getting smaller and smaller. There were red slanted roofs on each story, and there was light and dark looking wood that made up the structure of it.

There were also some cherry blossom trees around it, and there were some bamboo stalks that were close by. There was a bridge that was in the distance, and two red banners that were held up by poles that were guarding the circular entrance.

"Yeah!" the Jaguar said, while punching his right fist to his left open paw.

He started to walk towards the Dojo, when all of a sudden, he heard a voice.

"Ahem."

The Jaguar looked towards the right, but saw nothing.

"Huh?" he said to himself.

"Eh."

The Jaguar turned towards the left, looking at an Old Pig who had a walking stick and was wearing a yellow Chinese garment with a green outline. He also had a red belt tied around him.

"Stop, Kitty Cat."

That insulted the Jaguar a little.

"No one calls me Kitty Cat!" The Jaguar said to himself, before attacking towards the Old Pig. "Yaaaah!"

He did a kick towards the Old Pig, using a ninja technique, or at least, that what he thinks, but the Old Pig was far more capable.

He quickly spun around a three sixty and moved back, and blocked a punch from the Jaguar with his left hand.

The Jaguar then jumped up high stretching his arms and his hands out, and kicked with his right foot at the Old Pig.

The Old Pig slid on the ground backwards but didn't fell down.

"Whoh!" The Old Pig said, before jumping up high towards the Jaguar. "HO!"

The Old Pig did a front flip in the air gracefully, catching the Jaguar off guard.

"Whoa. This guy is good. He can even flip in the air and-" The Jaguar thought to himself when the Old Pig brought him back to his senses by whapping his walking stick against his face, sending him down to the ground, the Jaguar at the same time whimpered in pain.

"Get out of my sight, young Jaguar." The Old Pig pointed his walking stick at the right side of the Jaguar's neck.

The Jaguar's heart was beating very fast when he remembered why he came here. He showed the invitation to the Old Pig.

"I see." The Old Pig said, before he pointed his walking stick back down on the ground away from the Jaguar's neck. "Welcome Apprentice to… Smash Champs!"

"Smash what?" The Jaguar asked.

"You will find out soon enough after the other five arrive. But now, let me show you around the dojo." The Old Pig said before helping the Jaguar up.

Jaguar nodded. He had so many questions.

"What is your name, Apprentice?" The Old Pig said towards the Jaguar as they were getting close to the Dojo's entrance.

"My name is Jag." The Jaguar started to smirk. "I use my Ninja Skills to prove me against anything, but I guess it didn't help this time."

"And my name is Sensei Wang Chien. And young apprentice, you must not overestimate your abilities. That is one of the keys to success."

"Oh I don't overestimate my abilities." Jag smirked boastfully.

They walked inside the circular doors, and just the first room caught Jag by surprise, his eyes widening and sparkling and his mouth dropped.

"Whoooooa!" Jag gasped.

There was a red rug that started from the end of the room and extended all the way to the front of the room. There were a couple of wooden dummies that were standing to the side of the room. There were some other dummies but they had targets all over them and they were also among the other wooden dummies.

If you were to look to the left of the room, there would be a couple of weapons scattered against the wall, some wooden and safe katanas, nunchucks, and a few other reasonable weapons that you would find in a dojo.

And finally, at the end of the room, there was a box filled with green balls that had a symbol of a fist punching, and there were also some spiked balls in their too that looked red.

"This, is the Training Hall, young apprentice." Sensei Wang said. "You will start to train here starting tomorrow, on a regular daily basis."

"I'm ready for anything! You can't count me in on that!" Jag said, punching his left open paw with his right fist excitedly.

All of a sudden, he could feel the ground rushing up on him, signifying that he had been tripped by Sensei Wang.

"Remember Young Apprentice, you must not overestimate your abilities. No matter how good you are, you can always get better. There will always be some room for improvement." Sensei Wang said.

"You got that right." Jag muttered as he jumped back up. "One, I should do that for my own good, and Two, that would mean that I wouldn't have to get tripped again."

There was a few more minutes taking place of Sensei Wang Chien touring Jag around the Dojo, and soon, Sensei Wang Chien gestured Jag over to another door at the end of the room, where there was a hallway with two doors on the left and right side, and then another door at the end of the room. They were all double doors.

The difference between the doors is that the one of the left side had the symbol of a chunk of what looked like the earth surrounded by a blue color. In the door to the right side, it looked like a poison symbol, but it was green and didn't have any crosses across it. It was surrounded by a purple color.

And finally, at the door at the end of the hallway, it had the symbol of a flame that had an orange color to it, and then it was surrounded by a red color.

"These are the Bedroom Quarters." Sensei Wang Chien said. "There are two beds in each one; so nevertheless, you will soon bunk with someone."

Jag nodded in reply.

Just then they both heard a voice that sounded rather moderately deep.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

Sensei Wang Chien exited the bedroom quarters, followed by Jag towards the main entrance. They could see a big looking Polar Bear holding an invitation in his hand.

"I see you have also been invited Young Apprentice." Sensei Wang greeted the Polar Bear.

"Yeah." The Polar Bear nodded.

"I am Sensei Wang Chien. Welcome to the Dojo." Sensei Wang Chien said, nodding slightly in approval.

"I'm Teddy. Ice to meet you, as I always say."

"I see. And," Sensei Wang gestured to Jag, and Jag realized it was his turn.

"I'm Jag." Jag nodded. "Guess we're gonna know each other."

"I will let you two acquaint yourselves with each other," Sensei Wang said. "And Young Apprentice Jag, you must remember to show Young Apprentice Teddy around the Dojo."

"Will do Sensei Wang." Jag said, before gesturing Teddy around the Training Hall. Jag showed Teddy the Weapons against the wall, the Wooden Dummies, the Training Balls, The Bedroom Quarters, and the rest of the places in the Dojo that Jag visited with Sensei Wang Chien guiding them.

"This Dojo is yeah… pretty cool." Teddy looked around.

"Yeah. Sensei Wang said that we are to start Training Tomorrow. "Jag replied back.

"Tomorrow? Might as well start practice training today." Teddy said. "So Jag, did Sensei say anything else we are to do other than Training?"

"Well, he did say that we were to also protect the city that is close by. We would be some kind of like a special force unit. He said that to me while I was being toured by him." Jag said. "Maybe that won't be such a bad thing after all."

"What makes you think it's bad in the first place?" Teddy said.

"The city is pretty much the place where all the crimes and stuff happens. It's the center of attention!" Jag exclaimed.

"You mean like tourists from all over the world visit the city to view the crimes? That's crazy! "Teddy remarked.

Jag smacked his forehead with his right palm.

"Center of Attention means that it's usually where all of the action is." Jag explained.

"Oh, I get it now." Teddy said.

Once they were in the Training Hall, their conversation got a bit quiet, so Jag decided to start a new one.

"So Teddy, what do you do for a living?"

"What do you mean do for a living?" Teddy asked.

"Like what do you do? It's like what kind of job you have. You know, how you live life."

"I've been to the city before nearby a lot of times. Usually I hang out near the park and look out after the little kids. Sometimes play with them, other times protect them." Teddy said.

"Really?" Jag was a bit surprised by that.

"Yep. Even for a Boxer from the North, under all of this muscle lies a big sized heart." Teddy patted his chest while saying that.

"So you sound tough as you sound huh? Try me." Jag smirked.

Teddy chuckled in reply.

"Oh well now you have to be careful with saying that! I take all my matches seriously!" he replied back.

"Same here." Jag raised an eyebrow, before doing one of his signature Kung Fu Ninja poses, and with his arms stretched out, his right hand beckoned Teddy with the "Come on" gesture.

"If you want a fight, you got one. A really icy-hard one." Teddy said before raising his fists towards Jag, while doing so, cracking his neck.

Jag quickly attacked and proceeded in landing the first hit. He jumped up in the air and front kicking towards Teddy. Teddy dodged it by moving his upper-body backwards, and then countered it with two punches to the stomach.

Jag flinched in reply, and then tried to side-kick Teddy. Teddy punched Jag's foot in reply, and then uppercut him in the neck, and then landed a swift haymaker down to finish the combo.

"Goah!" Jag gasped before jumping up in the air and attempting to land a cyclone kick to Teddy's face.

Teddy blocked it with both his fists, but when Jag landed, he turned around and counter-kicked Teddy in the stomach.

"Ooaugh!" Teddy flinched and ducked another's kicks, and then quickly moved towards Jag and managed to hit him with his head.

Jag nearly stumbled backwards, but he managed to regain his posture quickly, and then tried to kick again towards Teddy's face. Teddy ducked, and Jag continued by spinning around in a full three sixty pivot and Leg-Sweeped towards him.

Teddy managed to evade it, and then kicked Jag's leg, and then double punched towards Jag all at once. Jag blocked it, and then tried to land a swift punch paw to the upper chin. Teddy barely managed to avoid it, before retracting his body backwards slightly and while doing so, swinging his right arm and fist swiftly in quick and multiple three sixty circles, before swinging it towards Jag, packing quite the literal punch!

"Goaugh!" Jag exclaimed and he had to stumble back to keep himself from falling completely down.

Teddy rushed towards him quickly with a couple of steps before punching towards Jag aiming to hit him to the left, after all, he was facing towards the ground and clutching his forehead in pain.

Teddy managed to punch Jag a couple more times in quick succession, and then at the seventh punch, he landed one of his Ice Breaker moves, with a more powerful finishing punch. Jag was sent into the air and nearly smashed the floor completely when he landed.

"You win! I lose!" Teddy remarked, smirking at Jag. He was expecting Jag to get up any second, but he didn't for some strange reason. "Uh… Jag?" Teddy said.

Teddy went over to Jag and noticed that Jag's eyes were completely closed, but his chest was still rising up and down.

"Uh oh…"

Just as he said that, Sensei Wang Chien walked inside the Training Hall.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Me and Jag were in a bit of a Training Match here, and I guess I was kind of too hard on him." Teddy sheepishly explained, while scratching the back of his head.

"I see. Bring him inside the Infirmary."

Teddy carefully picked Jag up and followed Sensei to one of the other rooms in the Dojo, which was a large room that had a bunch of beds, medical equipment, and stuff like that.

Teddy laid Jag on one of the beds and Sensei Wang Chien cared and healed for his injuries, which didn't take all that long.

"I tended his injuries, but now you must take care of him. Do not engage him with any vicious training for the rest of today. His injuries will worsen even further if you do so." Sensei Wang said.

"You got it Sensei Wang. I'll make sure." Teddy said. Sensei Wang nodded before exiting the infirmary.

A few minutes later…

"Wha… what's going on?" Jag said weakly.

"Jag." Teddy turned towards him. "I'm so glad you are okay."

Jag tried to get up, but Teddy quickly prevented him.

"Don't Jag. Sensei Wang said that your injury would worsen even further."

"Thanks for letting me know." Jag muttered.

"You know Jag…" Teddy looked away. "I'm really sorry for knocking you out real bad. I mean, it could be even worse."

"It's fine Teddy." Jag said. "Just glad that you didn't hit me even harder like you were breaking the ice."

Teddy chuckled. "And anyways, I didn't feel like it was right to say that I lose, so let's call it uh… what do you call a fight where no one wins or loses?"

"You lose?" Jag raised an eyebrow. "Or did you mean you win?"

Teddy sucked his teeth in annoyance.

"Augh! I keep getting those two words mixed up!" Teddy growled.

"And if no one wins or loses, and it's a tie-" Jag began when Teddy interrupted him.

"What a second, I don't remember any ties." Teddy said.

"It's just a fast word of saying that no one wins and no one loses." Jag explained.

"Oh." Teddy nodded.

"You would call a fight a Draw if no one wins or loses. A Tie you could also call it." Jag said.

"I don't get it! Why would you draw if no one wins or loses?" Teddy shook his head in frustration.

"No, it's just what the fight is called!" Jag chuckled. "You don't actually draw literally."

"Oh, well then in that case, it makes a lot more sense!" Teddy said.

A few minutes later, Jag's injuries healed for a bit, and he and Teddy trained out in the Training Hall for the rest of the day occasionally taking short breaks outside.

Teddy practiced with the Wooden Dummies and Jag did one-hand push-ups in the center of the room. Sometimes Teddy would watch him and scale the amount of space he has between the floor as he pushes down, and thankfully he and Jag have managed to get through the day without any further injuries, apart from a few near-injury ones when Teddy was applying force to Jag's back while he was doing push-ups to have more effort.

At the Bedroom Quarters when it was late at night, Jag also told Teddy that the way you find your element was through your instinct and what you feel like, according to what Sensei Wang Chien said, and when Jag felt his element, he felt deep inside of him the flaming and the embers, reminding him of a bonfire.

When Teddy felt his element, he felt the hard, icy form inside of him, and he could faintly hear the sound of crystallization and the pure sound of ice freezing.

Teddy immediately knew that his element was Earth, so he chooses the bedroom that had the Earth Element with the Blue outline around it at the left side of the Bedroom Quarters hallway, and Jag went in the Fire Element with the Red Outline on the end of the room, and they both ended the day off at the Bedroom Quarters.

Soon… they will get ready for their first day of Training Tomorrow, as well as find some more of the Smash Champs family that they have soon to meet!

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and hopefully you enjoy the upcoming chapters to the rest of the Smash Champs family! Until then, stay tuned!**


End file.
